Young Mondler
by Izzy'sMom0920
Summary: Chandler comes to stay with Ross and Monica one summer during college after Monica lost all that weight. What happens? R/R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I love to right but I've never had much feedback so I would love your reviews! Give me advice, anything, I'll love it all the same. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Friends**

"Monica, will you please stop obsessing? You look amazing!" Rachel Green told her best friend as she added a second coat of gold nail polish to her toenails.

Monica Geller smiled as at her before looking at herself in the mirror again, smoothing down her green dress spaghetti strap dress that ended at her knees and showed just enough cleavage to make a man wonder. Although she knew Rachel was right, Monica had just lost 132 pounds and was still adjusting to actually liking her appearance. She turned to the side and smiled again when her reflection didn't take up the entire mirror.

"I'm sorry Rache, it's just I **like** looking at myself now, it's kinda addicting." Monica giggled as she spun around.

Rachel smiled at her antics, "You just want to look good for Chandler. I can't believe you get an unbelievably hot guy living under your roof for an entire summer! I'm so jealous! If you don't make a move I will!"

"You know he'll probably hit on you, not me. I'm just Ross's fat little sister in his eyes." Monica sighed flopping down next to Rachel with a frown.

Rachel reached over and patted her leg, "Don't worry Mon, I won't do anything with him. I know you like him so I'm going to help you win him over! You look hot, you're sweet and your cooking is amazing! You're every man's fantasy."

Monica laughed as she sat up to look at her, "Maybe I'll get my first kiss finally. I'm 18 already! Enough is enough."

Rachel put the cap on the nail polish, before standing up to look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of jean Capri's that were bejeweled. Turning around to face her best friend again, "You're getting that kiss this summer!"

Monica giggled with her as she shook her head in disbelief when her mom called her name from downstairs, "Monica! They're here!"

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Man, are you sure that it's okay if I spend the summer here? I mean I can always go to Vegas with my dad, it's no big deal." Chandler Bing told his best friend Ross Geller as he pulled his car into the driveway.

Ross rolled his eyes, "Stop asking Chandler, it's fine. First of all, no way would I make you spend your summer at a gay bar where you would be hit on by weirdo guys and second of all my family loves having company. My sister weighs a ton so she loves to cook. You'll love it here"

Chandler laughed as they got out of the car only to be greeted to Ross's mom Judy running out of the house to hug her son. Jack, Ross's dad laughed from the porch as Rachel and Monica came out behind him. Rachel waved to Chandler before giving Ross a hug, she missed his dorkiness a little bit this year while he was at college. Chandler came around the car only to make eye contact with Monica. He stopped in disbelief, 'She's beautiful, this **cannot** be Ross's sister!'

"Hi, I'm Monica." Monica greeted him with a shy smile when she approached him while he stared with a slightly open mouth.

"Uhh, hi I'm Chandler. You know Ross called you fat and I kind of feel the need to kick his ass cuz you're not fat at all! I probably shouldn't have told you that. I'm sorry I didn't mean fat I meant...heavy, wait no! I'm sorry I'm Chandler and I don't know when to shut up." Chandler stuttered as Monica laughed.

"It's okay, yea I used to be 'heavy' when my brother last saw me, but I've lost 132 pounds" Monica said proudly, spinning around to give him a better look.

Chandler's breath caught in his throat and was grateful when Ross interrupted them to hug Monica because he was speechless. He watched as they greeted each other and followed when everyone started heading into the house all while watching Monica. He didn't even notice when Rachel started walking beside him until she spoke up, "If you like her that's great but if you hurt her I'll personally kill you."

Rachel smiled sweetly at him before bouncing upstairs after Monica who turned around to wave at him before they disappeared into her room. Chandler stared at the door thinking, 'Damn, what did I get myself into this summer...'

**Well what do you think? I'll try to have a longer chapter up as soon as I can. Please REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, hopefully you guys like chapter two :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends!**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Chandler shoved his suitcase under his bed in the guest room after he successfully emptied it into the drawers. He flopped down on the bed as the thought once again crossed his mind of how close Monica's room was to his. If he focused enough, Chandler could hear Monica and Rachel giggling over something. As he heard Monica say his name, he jumped up and got closer to the adjoining wall, hoping to hear what was being said.

"He's just so cute Rachel, but I don't know anything about him. Can I really be crushing so hard on somebody where the only thing I know about him is his name and the fact that's he so unbelievably cute?" Chandler was surprised he was hearing this come out of the beautiful girl's mouth.

He took a step back, studying the wall with interest. Did he really want to start liking this girl? Sure she was beautiful, but she was also Ross's sister. Ross was his best friend, almost like a brother to him; did he want to risk that friendship? Chandler sat back on his bed, running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"Hey Man, you want to go grab something to eat?" Ross asked as he came into the room.

Chandler smiled at him, "Sure man. Are you going to invite Rachel?"

Ross got flushed and started stuttering, "Wha-what? I have no idea what your talking about Man. I just..." and then he sighed in defeat at the amusement on Chandler's face, "Okay, how did you know I liked her?"

Laughing, Chandler stood up to approach his best friend, "Dude, everyone who watches you talk to her knows you like her. It's so obvious."

Ross flushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I didn't know that."

Chandler clapped him on the shoulder, "Man don't worry, now that I know that you like her, I can help you out. I'm sure we can work on your confidence so she'll like you too."

"Seriously? Chandler, that would be so great. You're a great friend." Ross told him with a huge smile on his face.

Monica flashed through Chandler's mind again and he smiled, "Thanks Man, just remember that because someday I may need you to return the favor."

"Hey, whatever you need Man. We're best friends for life!" Ross exclaimed, kinda jumping up as he said it.

Chandler gave him a weird look before heading to the door, "Okay, don't get your pants in a wad. Just act normal Ross."

'Maybe if I get him with Rachel, he'll be so happy that he'll be open to the idea of me liking Monica.' Chandler thought before he knocked on Monica's bedroom door.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Monica and Rachel were giggling when they heard a knock on the door. Rachel grinned as Monica blushed when she heard Chandler on the other side, "Oh my god, it's him! What does he want?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Monica's hushed panicked tone, "I don't know, why don't you answer the door and find out Mon?"

Monica stood up and smoothed out her dress before opening her door with big smile on her face, "Hey what's up Chandler?"

Chandler subtlety checked her out since Ross was right behind him before asking, "Hey ladies, you want to go get some pizza with us?"

Monica glanced back at Rachel who nodded with a smile before turning back to Chandler, "Sure we would love to, just let me get my shoes on."

The boys nodded and headed down the stairs as the girls started looking for their shoes, "Do you think I should wear my sexy heels or my flip-flops? I mean my flip-flops are more comfortable, but I want to look cute. I want him to like me."

Rachel threw the heels in Monica's direction, "Go for sexy, you want to grab his attention and your legs look amazing in these."

Monica grinned as she slipped them on. Rachel stood up and slipped her arm through her best friend's and they headed off down the stairs. The boys were talking to Jack and Judy, but when they saw the girls, both of their mouths dropped open slightly.

Jack smiled at the teenagers as he told them, "Have fun kids, don't forget to be home by midnight otherwise you'll have to sleep outside because that's when i lock up."

They all nodded as they waved and headed out the door, walking down to Ross's car in a comfortable silence. Rachel pushed Monica slightly so she was walking closer to Chandler and was going to sit in the backseat with him while she was going to sit up front with Ross. Chandler gave her a smile as he opened the door for her. She smiled back as slid in, her hand brushing against his.

'Good lord, she's so beautiful.' Chandler thought before sliding in after her, sitting as close as possible without being too obvious that he likes her.

"So you guys want to take the pizza to go and then eat at the lake?" Ross suggested as he pulled out of the driveway, glancing at Rachel, slightly blushing.

Everyone agreed, each with their own hopes with how the night is going to turn out. Chandler smiled over at Monica again, she smiled back scooting closer to him. Rachel noticed Ross kept glancing at her and was pleasantly surprised. She gently touched his hand as he shifted gears, thinking, 'Wow I think I like Ross!'

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The four teenagers piled out of the car, Chandler carrying the pizza. Monica immediately pulled Rachel aside to talk to her as the boys went to the table and sat down.

"Oh my god Rachel! He keeps smiling at me and I swear he sat close to me in the car on purpose. My heart is pounding like crazy!" Monica exclaimed, jumping slightly, holding on to Rachel's hands.

Rachel smiled, she had never seen Monica so happy, "That's great Mon. I have to ask you something though and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Of course, I'm always honest with you. Ask away Rache." Monica told her, cocking her head to the side with curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel starting talking again nervously, "I think I like Ross. I actually missed him while he was at college and when he got here, I was excited. Would it be okay if I went for him? If not, I totally understand. It's your call Mon."

Monica started jumping again, pulling her best friend into a hug, "Rachel! I think that's great! I mean, you know about his crush on you and I think you guys would be great together and we can double date! Oh my god!"

Laughing at Monica's enthusiasm, Rachel hugged her back, "Okay, thank you so much Honey. You're the best friend ever! We should get back to the boys though or they might think we're talking about them."

The girls fluffed their hair before heading to where the boys had already started eating the pizza. They sat down next to their respective crushes before grabbing their own slices of pizza. They all ate in silence, staring up at the stars, occasionally smiling at each other. When everyone was done, they all struggled to start up a conversation. Rachel gave Monica a subtle wink.

"Hey Ross, do you want to go for a walk with me? I love to walk down by the water." Rachel asked with a flirtatious smile.

Ross looked flustered for a moment before jumping up with enough enthusiasm to make everyone at the table laugh. Rachel stood up and grabbed his hand before dragging him off towards the lake.

Chandler and Monica sat in silence for a few moments before he laughed, "Well good thing this isn't awkward at all."

Monica giggled as Chandler stood up and offered her his hand. She took it with a huge smile and walked with him the opposite way of where Rachel and Ross went.

'Oh my god!' Monica squealed in her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**Okay, well what do you guys think? Leave me a review :)**


End file.
